Sickeningly Beautiful
by Tiffany7898
Summary: A/U: All I wanted was thrill, I wanted to experience new things. He was my sweet escape, he opened my eyes to the wild side. Crazy late night fests, passion, sex, booze, what more? I never thought things would end up this way, but to be honest, I like it. Nothing could ruin us. Rating will change to M in future chapters! T/M Collab with Writer'sFantasy! Dark-Fic
1. Runaway

_**Chapter 1~ Runaway**_

It was September 16, I specifically remember having seen one news airing in specific. I was fifteen at the time and I was sitting with my father who had doing some case work about one of FBI's most wanted man. The news was showing documentary on the 17-year-old Trunks Briefs, whom already made one of the biggest massacres of the decade. I had thought her was the utter monster, disgusting and vile. But as soon as my eyes laid on his my teenage hormones kicked in, my heartbeat increased vastly when I saw him that first time on my TV screen. The way I saw his royal blue crystals and perfected face was heart wrenching, and the obsession stained me. High cheekbones with cat-like slanted eyes. He looked villainous but It didn't stop me.

Although this was my dads main criminal he only wished to locate. For my father was top dog working in the FBI. The man wanted me to practically be pure and innocent until after I'm married. I of course don't aspire to marriage. All I wanted was thrill, the pure rush of being an outlaw. I thought It was all I ever needed. The first time I heard him speak was when the found an old tape with him and his proclaimed 'dead' family. His voice was ecstasy. Daddy didn't take notice in my interest for him.

Thankfully the man didn't suspect me of a blossoming infatuation with someone as screwed up as him. Girls at school were also crazy about this handsome criminal such as himself. Occasionally I had heard his name flutter down the hallways to my school. His sexual lifestyle had made other teens go mad. You'd be walking past a bathroom stall hearing desperate, quick moans. His raunchy ways influenced teens everywhere. Even some of the purest took a shot at the naughty life. I, Marron Chestnut, however was the only 'Virgin Mary' who droned the school hallways.

Unlike my peers I wasn't as influenced. I did have my occasional fantasies but that's about it. I'd pulled out of my school when my father found out some of our closest family friends got pregnant one by one at a very alarming rate. My dad said I was going to be home-schooled from there. Daddy was always the boss lately because my mom had died. It really hit him hard once we found out she was dead. Some idiot ran a red light and hit my mom's car. Her car practically flew to the other side of the four-way intersection. Then it hit a tree, splitting the car in half. Daddy became cold-hearted, he never treated me like his little girl after that day. Life I guess you could say has become, a living hell.

I try my best not to think about my mom, although at times I just can't help it. Some nights I stay up laying in my bed; thinking about the times when my mom was alive. She was the mom with a grip, but she let me be a free spirit. I used to go out with my friends every weekend, hell sometimes I would come home in the middle of the night and she wouldn't care. But now, so likely of my father too, I'm only allowed to go to the library. I absolutely hate being locked up like this, as if I were a disease, I was a caged animal still yearning to freely run with its kind. I'm nineteen years old for Christ sake, It's the point that I should have the ability to make my own decisions!

Daddy told me he wants me to go college. It's always been his dream. Honestly I simply refuse to. Daddy wants me to become a FBI agent like him. I don't want to get rid of crime and bad people. I want to become one of those daredevils, I want to commit crime. I want to do what I think is best for me...well not specifically what was best for me, I mean I want to be a risk taker a free spirit running in crowds of the oppressed and narrow-minded. I want to do what I want to do, not what someone else wants me to do. I want to take risks. I want to be an outlaw. But none of that is going to happen if I stay in this house, I need to escape.

A voice called out from the archway of the dimly lit room, "Marron?"

I jumped up and looked to my left. My dad waltzed into my room and walked over to my bed. He took a seat at the foot side and laid out some papers with different designs and logos. I knew this had something to do with college, and I was sure as hell that I didn't want to go. I tilted my head slightly and grabbed one of the papers. I read the first couple sentences and glared. I threw the paper back at my dad and huffed. "I already told you I'm not going to college! I don't want to!" I shouted.

"Why not?" He growled. His ebony brows digging deeper into the wrinkled bridge of his nose. The man was slowly testing my patience, he didn't know what I was capable of. He shouldn't underestimate the things that I will do.

"Because I don't want to!" I yelled. I had enough concealing all the bull that continuously spewed out of this mans lips. I took a deep breath shifting "I don't need a college education to make something of myself. I already know what I want to do to make a living." I snapped, it was true. I didn't have to go to college to make something out of myself, although it may not be my wisest decision. I wasn't going to give in to the crap.

Pursing his lips he crossed his arms glaring at me from the corner of his eyes, "Which is?" he asked testing me.

I felt my stomach twist and turn, this man was one of the most irritating people in the world "Why should I tell you? You would disapprove anyway." I spat. I had enough of my dad giving me college applications every week, having to hear lectures of which college is better and which isn't. I'm done with this shit!

"Marron Chestnut, you are going to college and that's final!" Krillin screamed with his finger-pointing at the ground

I rolled my eyes at the bald-man who I called dad, "No." I retorted falling back into the sheets.

Daddy huffed, he took all the papers and threw them at me. "If you don't go to college young lady...very bad things will happen to you." He threatened.

I scoffed with a certain prideful smirk on my face, "Like what?"

He glared at me and got off the bed, with all the anger inside of his being he spat out one of the cruelest words not even the likes of me could come up with, "Let's just say that you'll be paying your mother a visit if you don't go." With that final sneer my dad stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind him, glaring at the white absent door I pushed all the papers from me. I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, it has gotten to the point where he is telling me death threats. What kind of father is he? A practical failure! I already have my high-school degree, what more do you want! I couldn't take this pestering and gut wrenching fear anymore, no I won't take this anymore. I needed to, I had to, I will get out. Smirking devilishly I swung my body up to a sitting position having in mind my mental checklist.

First, I walked over to my closet and stripped off my pajamas. Snatching a pair of black jeans and a plain red v-neck t-shirt, I slipped it on for a second modeling before the vanity. It showed off a bit of my mid-drift but I didn't care. I grabbed my favorite brown leather jacket and a pair of red and white vans. I slipped on the shoes and looked around my closet. I found a good size purse and yanked it out from the pile of other objects randomly tossed in that heap of a mess. Opening it to a wide point I kept it that way and walked over to my wine colored vanity, my fingertips graced the knob as I opened it digging through its pile of junk until I found what I was looking for. Once I found it, I smiled.

One-thousand dollars, I've saved up for a long while. Birthday money, Christmas money, and my months allowance. Daddy always thought I've spent my money for books. I knew one day I would need all this money. So being tactical I kept it in my underwear drawr. I was sure nobody would think to look in there for money. I put the roll of cash into my purse and looked around my vanity once more for anything else I needed. Slipping in some make up, for I was a women and I did have my priorities. And then I saw my phone, a phone was something so essential to me. I reached out to grab it, but I stopped. My dad could track my phone once he found out I was gone, I simply can't take it. I sighed and looked to my left. There I saw some pepper spray, that could come in handy if some rapist approaches me. I grabbed it and put it into my purse. My mini-fridge sat right next to my bed almost aways stocked for I was a...hungry girl. Opening I grabbed a water bottle and three bars of chocolate . I stuffed them in my purse and closed the little door.

It's time to go. I'm sure I have all the things I need. I walked over to my window and took a deep breath. I'm actually going to do it! I opened the window and hopped out, closing it behind me. Where to go? I don't know, but I need to catch a bus. I began to walk around, but I had a problem. I haven't used the bus since my mom died. I forgot where the bus stops are.

For the past two hours the only things I see were flickering light, tagged murals and the thick smoke of car smoke surrounding me. Flickering florescent lights above me glowing in a thick gold color. Laughter and booze quickly filled the air. Soft music which obviously was playing loudly blared in the background. Curiosity killed the cat, walking around I found a girl leaning against an office building. She wore a fitting crop-top black and leathery. Her shadowy make up gave off the mysterious vibe that most guys say I lacked. Her black hair curled tightly around her shoulders with leafy green eyes reflecting off the gold light above her. She looked about my age, I began to walk toward her, then I noticed something. The girl was smoking. I let out a small breath and walked toward her once more.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me?"

The girl looked at me. "Yeah?" she said with a smoke escaping through her lips hitting my face. The sickening aura seemed welcome now, everything felt different.

Pressing my lips together embarrassed I "Do you know where the bus stop is?" I asked.

The girl let out a small laugh. "Buses stopped running about an hour ago. Where ya' heading?" She asked taking another small puff from the cigarette, her eyes half-lidded in the menthol taste the smoke sets off.

I kicked a rock on the sidewalk as it fell on a fault the cement had "Anywhere but here." I stated.

The girl arched one well-defined eyebrow at me, I felt my body shiver at her menacing glare as she held the white cigarette against her two thin fingers. "You lost?" She asked.

I shook my head furiously feeling my hair slap against my skin harshly, "No actually...I'm running away." I admitted to the stranger.

The girl laughed again with a hand to her hip, "I remember when I ran away..." She mused bringing the cigarette to her lips. "My names Veronica."

"Marron." I smiled leaning against the red brick wall behind us.

The short-haired girl smirked looking up at the lamppost, "Marron...nice name." She said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and looked at me. "Want one?" She asked.

Why not? I'm free now, I can make my own decisions. "Sure." I said. Veronica pulled a cigarette out and handed it to me, then she handed me a lighter. I placed the cigarette between my pink lips lighting its end. I handed her back the lighter and inhaled the smoke having it run in my lungs and slowly I watched the smoke escape into the cool midnight air. I tossed my head to Veronica who smiled at me.

"So, How old are you?" Veronica asked.

"19." I replied. "You?"

"21." She said. "You looking to have some fun?"

Fun...That's something I haven't had in months. "Yeah." I said as I brought the cigarette up to my mouth. I let the smoke sit in my mouth taking in the minty taste and slowly let it make its escape through my lips softly again.

Veronica grinned, "Well I'm supposed to be going to this party about a mile from here. Wanna come?" She offered.

A party! Lord I haven't been to a party in years! Feels like an eternity since that because of my fathers strict grip on me, now that I'm free I could...do whatever the fuck I wanted to do. "Of Course."

Veronica smiled and began to walk. "Come on." while her black stiletto's clicked against the cement.

I nodded and followed her. This is gonna be interesting, and that's all I cared for.

* * *

_**AN: Hey! New story with my good friend Writer'sFantasy (Mia, hey people). We hope you guys like it so far, review please! Thank you guys! :) **_


	2. Mistake

_**Chapter 2~ Mistake**_

The blue-eyed blonde walked into the club as the music swallowed the room while the sweaty bodies mashed and grinded together. Smoke drowned the room while the blonde was oblivious from the two icy orbs that followed her throughout the room, watching her every move. Marron looked around and smiled, she had always wanted to go to a place like this. She saw these types of events only in movies, now she finally got to experience it. Veronica turned to Marron and smirked. "Welcome to club Cielo, Marron!" Veronica shouted over the music. "Go on, have some fun. Get some drinks and dance a little."

Marron grinned and nodded. "I actually wanna have a drink, do you know how much they are?" She asked. Veronica chuckled; "Marron, a shot of vodka is four dollars." She said. Marron looked at Veronica like she was crazy, who can afford that kind of money? "Four dollars? That's pretty expensive for one shot." Marron asked as she looked toward the bar.

Veronica nodded; "It is, but here's one way to get a drink." She said. Veronica eyed the bars, "Get a guy to buy it for you, all the guys here...their loaded with cash!"

Marron raised both her brows at the girl before her "How exactly do I do that?" Marron asked innocently.

Veronica sighed; "You got a lot to learn kid, there are two easy ways for a guy to buy you a drink. The way I use is you go and sit next to a guy at the bar. Just say 'Hi' to the guy, start-up the conversation, if he asks to buy you a drink, say 'yes'. If he doesn't ask, give him hints that you want a drink. Say you want a drink but you don't know what to get, ask the guy what he recommends.." Veronica said. "Just do it and I promise you'll be drunk by the end of the night." Veronica chuckled placing a hand on her shoulder

Marron chuckled looking at the raven-haired girl. "I'm not looking to get drunk, I just want a drink. I never had one before."

Veronica sighed placing both her hands on Marrons' shoulder, "Well get ready for your first one, it's gonna be a punch in the face I'll tell you that." Veronica said as she turned around. "Enjoy!" Veronica ran off to the dancing crowd and left Marron at the entrance. Marron sighed and looked over at the bar. "Let's do this." she stated confidently.

Marron took a deep breath and walked over to the bar with a kittenish smirk on her face, she spotted a man sipping on a martini. She casually walked over to him sitting in the chair before him. His icy blue eyes collided with a deep cerulean. Marron felt drawn to him almost immediately. The minute she indulged in his sweet aura he had sat up with a smirk. Marron eyed him up and down, a strong muscular body. Her favorite. He had perfect face too, she couldn't put her finger on it but he seemed so familiar. Her eyes drifted to his chest glaring at his thick collar-bones and broad shoulders. His untucked blank-tank top nearly made him blend in with the furniture.

She watched his hand go into his dark jeans searching for something never breaking eye-contact with the blonde. Marron subconsciously bit her lower lip when he flashed a smirk at her. She felt her innards melt, God he was attractive. She felt her heart beat quicken rapidly when he ran his fingers through his hair which was nearly silk like, the color was the only thing that she couldn't catch and that pissed her off, majorly. Maybe if she knew she could recognize him but the smokey ambience wasn't letting her see. He looked dangerous and that was all Marron could say. His faced seemed as if the God's themselves chiseled his face. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi." She said almost breathlessly tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

He tilted his head slightly and looked at her up and down with a heart melting smirk, "Hey blondie." He responded.

Marron's lips curled into even larger smile she looked over to the back counter of the bar and sighed helplessly; scanning the wall in search of a certain drink. The man next to her looked at the back wall with her. "See anything you like?" He asked calmly close to her ear.

She shuddered at his hot breath, "I don't know, what do you recommend?" Marron asked sucking gently on her bottom lip. God he smelt good, like mixture of lavender and alcohol. It was a thick smell stirring inside of her lungs with each intake she had of him.

The man chuckled and pointed to a certain drink that displayed on the top shelf. "Rose of Venezuela." He murmured in her ear. "They say that the drink's created for beautiful women." He eyed her curves and looked back into her eyes. "I'm sure a beautiful woman such as yourself would like one of those." He smirked sinking her icy blue eyes.

Marron let out a small chuckle, this guy was good. "I just might try that. How much is it?" Marron asked fiddling her fingers to open her purse.

The icy-blue eyed man chuckled holding up his hand, "Don't worry about it." He stated coolly making Marron tilt her head to the side.

_'Wow, it actually worked.'_ Marron thought looking over to Veronica who was grinding against the bodies of other men. The man looked to his left and called the bartender over, he ordered the Rose of Venezuela for Marron and took out a fat wad of cash sliding it to the bartender which immediately made the Man grin. The bartender made the drink and slid it toward Marron. She picked up the glass and took a sip, her eyes widened for a split second. It was a soothingly like taste stirring amongst the taste buds. It was actually pretty good. _'Veronica wasn't kidding about the drinks.'_ She thought.

After watching her take a couple more sips the man grinned and inched closer to her, "What's your name?" He asked looking at the blonde.

"Marron," She replied setting down the glass cup, "Marron Chestnut."

A jolt went through him, letting out a silent curse from his mouth. He knew that surname...The Chestnuts. _'Krillin Chestnut...' _His eyes hung low for a moment and wandered back up to her face, "Too strong Ms. Chestnut?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

Marron shook her head. "No, It's great." She stated, taking a gulp of the rosy-colored cocktail. "And please, call me Marron." She told him with a kittenish smile

"Alright Marron." He said as he hopped off the bar stool stretching his arms. "Wanna dance?"

Marron took the last gulp of the drink and slid off her bar stool with a coy smile "I'd love to."

Colorful lights blasted across the dark cemented club. White bright light shone across the room as the thundering music echoed throughout the club. Sweaty bodies collided with softly thrusting hips. Pungent odor and raunchy song lyrics filled the atmosphere. Marron was one of them grinding down on her new friend. She wasn't regretting this getaway at all.

Her heart beat quickened with the pace of the song as he rested his hands on her waist as she swayed her hips from side to side with him. After a little more dancing and grinding, they decided to take a break. They walked back over to the bar and had a couple more drinks, the variety was mind blowing to her. Marron began to feel light-headed and a bit senseless too.

The man looked over to her watching her body sway to the side, "Marron are you alright?" He asked looking at the swaying girl with cheeks red like strawberry

Marron nodded with a slight chuckle . "I-I'm good, w-why?" She stuttered.

"Well you look a bit drunk." The man stated holding her shoulders preventing her from her falling to the ground.

"I'm fine!" She shouted, "I'm the most sober one in here!"

He thought for a second staring her up and down his eyes catching every curve every slight feature on her somewhat tipsy looking face. She would be a hell of a party in bed wouldn't she? How mad would her father get when he found out he got in bed with his number one case. "No...you're not, c'mon, there are some private rooms upstairs..." He got cut off by the blonde.

"No...I'm-I'm okay. I don't need to go anywhere." Marron protested with her hands fisting her hips angrily feeling her eyebrows sinking into the bridge of her nose.

He sighed eyeing the wall, maybe he could get her in some motel room by convincing her she's going home, "Well, where do you live? I'll drop you off at your house." The man offered trying to sling his arm around her.

Marron snatched his hand throwing it off, "No, I'm never going...going back to that-that fucking place." Marron stuttered. "Y'know...I feel...I feel-" But was quickly cut off by him who inched closer to her ear.

"Tired?" He asked her raising a well-defined brow.

"Yeah...I feel...tired. On second thought...let's go, yeah let's go up-upstairs." Marron smiling a bit feeling his arm snake around her waist as Marron leaned her head against his shoulder. The man smirked. he had her right where he wanted her. That night was all a blur. One second she was in a room the next her clothes torn away from her. Hot breaths and alcohol spilt all over the mattress as the odor wrapped around their bodies. She felt euphoric and there was no turning back now.

* * *

_**AN: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Now, from here on out things are gonna get dark, just a warning, please review guys! Mia and Tiffany love you all!**_

_**Brii-Chan14:**_ Thank you Bri! Mia and Tiffany love you!_**-Tiffany7898**_

Bri, I love you okay hehe. :)_** -Writer'sFantasy**_

_**Marronchestnut- **_Hi! Sorry about that, but 18 being dead is the prime reason why Krillin is so mean. It only benefits the plot._** -Tiffany7898**_

I noticed, well we do love 18 but having her dead would make krillin very overprotective simply it's beneficial for the plot._**-Writer'sFantasy**_

_**HerosReprise-**_ Thank you for the review! We're glad you like it so far :) Yup, Marron is a wild child! And you some of Trunks in this chapter, just wait till the later ones ;)_ **-Tiffany7898**_

Marron's craaazzyyyy, just wait till you see what she's up to ;) as for Trunks he's um...many things... he he..._** -Writer'sFantasy**_

_**xconversegirl99x-** _We're glad you like it! Thanks for the review. And yes, Marron is standing up for herself, in some fanfictions we read, she's all helpless, well not in this one :)_** -Tiffany7898**_

Marron won't be a helpless little baby, many fanfictions she can't stop worrying which is annoying most of the time, no siree Marron shall not be weak just because she's a girl hehe, Thanks for that awesome review!_ **-Writer'sFantasy**_

_**HedgeHog of Time-**_ Just wait til the later chapters! That's when things really take a turn. Thanks for the review!_ **-Tiffany7898**_

Just you wait hehe._** -Writer'sFantasy**_

_**Viva La Amore-**_ Thank you! And happy new years to you as well._**-Tiffany7898**_

Thank you so much! Happy New years to you too!_** -Writer'sFantasy**_

_**Lala29-**_ Hello Lala29, we actually do a team work on this. Our writing style does vary but believe us, we both slaved over the screen with this chapter. Tiffany came up with all the dialogue and plot events and Mia(Writer'sFantasy) added some input details and played around with the details and such. We both help each other on our weakest points. Such as Writer'sFantasy's being dialogue and Tiffany7898's being details. We really do love that you are enjoying this story but please don't say Tiffany didn't do any work. She might have done even more than Mia herself. Sorry for the inconvenience. We hope that you do stick around for there is much more for you to read. After all this is a collab, meaning we help each other, put our own ideas and work together to make a hell of a story. Thank you for your time._** -Tiffany7898 and Writer'sfantasy**_

_**TrunksxPan4ever-**_Um, if you don't like the story, don't read it, simple. And we just like Marron, we find her fun and cute, if that's how you feel about her then woohoo for you. We really don't care. Now go read a Trupan fic. _**-Tiffany7898**_

I'm sorry that you don't like it, Miss TrunksxPan4ever. We are writing for our pairing and I believe you should do the same. We are all different views on what we like and we should all just get over what we don't like. Also I'd like to state that just because she's potrayed a weakling doesn't mean we can't portray her differently, after all this is an A/U story. Don't take me wrong I love Pan, especially because she shows that women empowerment but this doesn't mean that other characters can't be the same. Unlike others I am very open-minded and accept the, odd pairings in this fandom, (such as Trunks x Chi-Chi and Gohan x Bra.) I think you should learn that skill. Thinking like that will get you in several fights. I will not par-take in this childish act. God bless you and I wish good fortune. - _**Writer'sFantasy**_


End file.
